


Scented

by Evangaline_Lily (Rhonda3Green)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO, Alpha Ben, Deflowering, F/M, Piss kink, Possessiveness, Pregnancy, Royal Court AU, Semi Public Sex, archaic gender roles, dubcon elements, impregnantion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Evangaline_Lily
Summary: Taken off suppressants after coming of age and brought from her village to the royal court to become King Ben’s bride, Rey steadily comes to terms with the new rush of sensations that are part of being an adult omega along with her intensifying attachment to the handsome alpha king.Rey soon learns to embrace her instincts and lay her claim on her future husband in the most straightforward manner: by leaving her scent on him.*Please check the tags before reading!*





	1. Bride Inspection

Unkar was not at all surprised when the dark-armored knight appeared in the graveled courtyard the day after his ward’s 18th birthday. He was not at all phased when the knight nonchalantly handed him a coin bag that held the equivalent to four years worth of Unkar’s income. The merchant knew exactly what was going on. However, the young omega plucking weeds in the nearby garden remained oblivious to the brief conversation which would determine the course of the rest of her life.

“Is that all of it?” asked Unkar.

“The king has ordered me to give you half the bride price now and half later,” the knight peered through his visor. “After we check that she is indeed a maiden.”

He tossed Unkar the heavy bag of coins, and they clinked as he caught them.

“Fair enough,” Unkar nodded. “The girl is in the back garden.”

“Has she been taken off suppressants?” asked the knight.

“Yes, for about a week,” said Unkar. 

“Is she aware that she is to be married to the king?” the knight glanced in the direction of the courtyard.

The scarlet plume on his helmet fluttered in the breeze, and he paused for the moment as if he could already catch the maiden's scent. 

“No, but I will leave that for you to tell her,” said Unkar, eager to retreat and count the heavy bag of coins in his hand. “She’s yours to deal with now. I’m going back inside now and let you attend to your business. I imagine you won’t have that much trouble corralling in one omega.”

“We should manage,” said the knight with a soft chuckle.

* * *

Rey bent over to pluck a particularly deep-rooted weed when she suddenly had the feeling of being watched. Her body tensed before she turned around. She could smell the unmistakable scent of an alpha in his prime approaching behind her. An alpha looking for a mate had the same rich, earthy odor as other adult alphas; however, it was much more intense with a hint of sweetness. Rey froze in place and clutched the skirt of her brown dress as she gathered the courage to either face him or run.

The alpha's scent caused her body to react in a way Rey found embarrassing, and she tried to ignore the light trickle of slick collecting in her underclothes. What was even worse was that the alpha could certainly smell it. The short time she had been off suppressants, she had noticed alphas giving her a certain hungry look that they had not given her before. Rey squeezed her thighs together, her face flushing with shame. 

On the evening of her eighteenth birthday, her only present had been a brief conversation with her guardian. Unkar had only told her that she would be married off soon and that she had to go off her suppressants immediately so she would be able to carry out her duties to her husband. He had not told her when the marriage would take place or to whom.

However, Rey knew her chances of a respectable marriage would be shattered if this man behind her was some random alpha in a rut intending to breed her. She glanced over her shoulder. The menacing figure of a knight of the king’s guard stood a few steps from her. His red feather-plumed helmet was tilted to the side as he admired her rear.

Panic filled her throat. The king’s knights were respected throughout the land, and if one of them decided to use her to satiate his urges, she would not garner much sympathy in complaining about it. She would be stuck in the village forever with the burden of an illegitimate child and be expected to be grateful to benefit from the knight's salary and to spread her legs for him whenever he rode through the town. Rey knew an omega who lived in a similar situation. She lived comfortably enough with her children, but nobody spoke to her at village gatherings. Rey feared she would have a similar fate. 

Rey looked towards the house where she had grown up. Unkar was nowhere in sight. Her throat was too dry to call out for help, and she knew Unkar would not come to her rescue anyway. Unkar had made it clear that he would only care for Rey until she was old enough to hand over to an alpha. Her guardian had no great affection for her. Rey wouldn't have been surprised if Unkar would impassively watch this knight take her virtue right there in the garden, and then complain that she had ruined the saplings while he had rutted into her. Rey's legs began to shake, and she willed them to stop.

The knight watched her tremble and sighed heavily.

“Don’t be afraid, little omega,” said the knight. “I am here to escort you to your new husband.”

“My husband?” said Rey, her head spinning. “I was never told about this.”

“The king himself has selected you to be his bride,” said the knight. “You will live at the royal court and won't have to dirty your skirts in the garden anymore. Aren’t you so lucky?”

Rey could not stop shaking. “I don’t know if that’s lucky. I have never even seen the king.”

The knight chuckled darkly. “You will see plenty of him soon enough.”

He held his hand to Rey. Instead of taking it, Rey panicked and turned to run towards the forest at the edge of the property. The knight laughed and whistled to call his horse.

“This will be fun,” said the knight, pleased that she had ran away rather than taking his hand.

Rey rushed through the trees, squealing in terror when she heard the horse hooves approaching. Her skirt caught on a thorny bush and she hurriedly pried it free before running blindly forward. She thought she had lost him, when his horse suddenly appeared in front of her path.

Rey turned around, and the knight's laugh warbled from behind the metallic helmet. He trotted the horse alongside her and pulled her into his grasp. Rey shrieked and struggled in his tight grip. The only thing that accomplished was disheveling the top of her dress so that it slid down her chest, and her small, pointed breasts wobbled as she struggled in the knight’s grasp.

The knight slowed his horse as he approached a carriage guarded by two other knights.

“Just relax, little omega,” said the knight. “You are safe.”

He dismounted with Rey still in his grasp. The other knights stood to the side and quickly averted their gazes. He carried Rey to the back of a carriage that faced away from the main road. Rey was at least relieved that if any of her neighbors passed by, they would not see her in such a disgraceful situation with an alpha.

The knight unlatched the back of the carriage and pushed her in a sitting position. He tore down the rest of the fabric of the dress so that she was bare to the waist. The alpha smelled of pure lust, and Rey felt both fearful and excited in a way she did not understand. The scent of the alpha made her feel confused. She was conflicted between wanting to kick him and run away or lifting her dress and asking him to lick that secret spot between her legs. She instantly felt ashamed at the latter thought.

His gloved hands stroked her bare arms, and she wondered what the knight would do next.

“Now let’s have a look at you before we give you to the king, hmm?” said the knight.

Rey glanced down shyly. 

“What a gorgeous little omega we have here,” he said. “How could this tiny village hide such a beautiful woman?”

Rey felt her chest swell with pride at the knight’s compliment before mentally chiding herself. His gloved fingers pinched one of her nipples. A hot feeling that Rey did not fully understand spread through her belly.

“So cute,” he said, groping both of her breasts. “So small and perfect.”

“What are you doing?” said Rey. “I’m sure a member of the royal guard has something better to do than being a pervert.”

“You’re so right,” said the knight with a lustful sigh. “These little apples distracted me from what I was supposed to be checking.”

The knight fondled her chest for another long moment before he grabbed her by the waist and bent her over the back of the carriage. Rey gasped in shock as he flipped her over. He pressed down on her back so that she was laying flat on her chest with her bottom in the air. There was a line of trees behind them for coverage but Rey still burned with embarrassment to be in such a compromising position out in the open. The knight brushed the bulge in his trousers against Rey’s bottom. She released a scandalized gasp.

She felt her body react of its own accord, and a few interested drops wet the fabric of her underclothes. She knew the alpha could smell her reaction and pressed her face into her hands. 

“I don’t think you should grab me this close,” said Rey. “Especially if I am meant to marry the king. I am sure the king would highly disapprove of this!”

The knight laughed again. He removed his helmet and sat it down next to her. Rey looked between her parted fingers over her shoulder at a pale, dark-haired man with a strong jaw, wide lips and a prominent nose. He appeared a few years older than her and there was a glimmer of kindness behind his dark, lustful eyes. 

“I _am_ the king,” he said, amused.

She paused, transfixed by his dark eyes. That certainly changed the situation. Rey relaxed slightly, before a new worry seized her chest. Had she offended the king by making him chase after her? 

Rey swallowed. “Oh . . .your majesty! I-”

He shushed her. 

“Ben will do,” he said. “You are my omega now after all.”

 _His_ omega? The king’s? Rey squeezed her thighs against another spurt of slick.

Learning to live in her body off suppressants was a like meeting a long lost relative. It felt both natural and strange. Rey trembled. She felt conflicted between asking the king to keep touching her or trying to flee from him again. Rey's spine arched eagerly, but her eyes were reluctant. Ben’s gaze softened.

“Have I frightened you, my omega?” he asked. “I’m sorry. I must have made a poor first impression. You just look so lovely like this. I was acting far too keen. I should not have done that.”

“W-what are you doing?” she asked.

“I am just going to examine you before we send Unkar the rest of the bride price,” said Ben.

“Right here?” said Rey.

“It’s easier to do this somewhere quiet and get it out of the way before we reach court,” said Ben. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I am just going to take a look.”

“At what?” said Rey.

“Between your legs. To check that your maidenhood is intact,” said Ben. “It’s tradition.”

Rey’s cheeks warmed. The little she had heard about getting married, she indeed knew about future brides, especially those marrying into wealthy families, having their privates very thoroughly examined prior to their weddings. Rey looked at him shyly before nodding her assent for him to proceed. The king lifted up the two layers of her gown and pulled her drawers from her legs.

“Pretty,” said Ben.

Rey shivered when she felt his gloved hands run up and down her thighs. She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt his fingers spread her open and his hot breath against her most intimate parts. The king stood and looked at her for a long moment.

“C-can you really tell by looking there?” said Rey.

“I can tell more by you asking me that,” said Ben with a chuckle.

“Huh?” said Rey.

Ben pressed a finger lightly against her entrance. Rey arched her spine involuntarily as he pushed part of his finger inside.

“Enough idiots believe that, so it helps ensure that the bride is untouched just by merely threatening to check,” said Ben.

“So why are you checking?” asked Rey with confusion.

“I still wanted to have a look between my omega’s legs,” said Ben. “You have such a pretty flower. Did you want me to rub your little button while my hand is already here? We still have some time before we have to start riding again. You’re so wet right now.”

He lightly brushed the sensitive spot, and Rey moaned and her hips bucked.

Rey blushed at her eager reaction. If she let him go any further, surely he would mount her right there on the side of the highway. What if the king decided he didn’t want to marry a slutty omega who gave into him so easily? What if the king would take her virtue only to make her walk home in ruined disgrace?

Rey decided to try to deter him from trying anything else until she was sure he would go through with the marriage. She did the first thing that came to mind. She pissed on him.

The king inhaled sharply in surprise, but he did not move. His hand kept her folds parted and he watched the steady stream of fluid wet his leg.

“Are you marking your territory, little omega?” asked the king.

Rey looked over her shoulder at him. Rather than deterred, the man looked completely lovestruck. She had made a mistake. Or had she?

“Are you so keen to scent your alpha?” asked Ben.

She did not reply except for continuing the steady stream wetting his leg.

“You’ll be such a good omega for your king,” said Ben, patting her bottom affectionately.

Rey felt a strange satisfaction fill her chest as she continued to release on him. Her instincts had urged her to do this, but why would she so intently want to lay a claim on a man who she had only just found out was to be her husband? Why did she feel a rush of pride that Ben enjoyed her pissing on his leg? Rey had thought she knew everything about herself but now she suddenly doubted everything.

When Rey finished, she braced herself for him to take her roughly over the back of the carriage, but instead he directed her to a cushioned seat in the carriage and told her to change into one of the gowns in the trunk next to her. Rey was not sure if she felt relief or disappointment.

Rey did not say another word for the journey to the palace, but the king would occasionally look back at her as if she were something precious that he feared would be misplaced. Nobody had ever looked at her like that before.

For the first time in her life she felt special. The king was her alpha. _Her alpha_.


	2. Conspicuous Arrival

The king’s trousers had dried by the time they arrived at the palace. However, Rey’s scent lingered on him, and the crowd that had gathered to welcome the king’s betrothed gave Rey amused glances while speaking among themselves. Rey felt a fresh wave of embarrassment when she realized that traces of her scent on the king’s clothing would make the court assume that she had been intently scenting him for the entire journey. They would likely assume that she had performed a number of indecent acts in the king’s carriage.

Nobody said anything impolite to her, but she could tell by the way they looked at her. The king did nothing to deter their first impression of her, as he constantly glanced at Rey as if he were about to eat her. After the brief introductions with the castle guard and the head of the servants was over, Rey was shown to her chambers where she collapsed on the soft bed.

When she woke up from a long nap, Rey received a message to join the king in the great hall at her convenience.

* * *

Ben pulled Rey on his lap as he sat on the throne in the great hall. Various courtiers shuffled around the room, trying to inconspicuously observe the future queen.

Rey overheard fragments of their whispers: _Desperate omega. Ward of some landowner of no importance. Probably flung herself in front of the king’s horse in the middle of the road with her skirts lifted. Look at how she’s pushed her skirts up as she sat in his lap, doing everything possible to keep the king in her grasp . . . I can smell her from over here, she is practically begging him to breed her in front of everyone. Look how small she is compared to him, that will be a challenge. No, that desperate slut will make plenty of slick for him. Ha ha that’s true._

Rey’s face warmed from the incessant stream of remarks.

“They’re quite the gossips aren’t they?” said Ben with an irritated sigh.

“Should I get off your lap?” said Rey.

“No,” said Ben. “I like this.”

“But they all think I’m trying to seduce you,” said Rey.

Ben laughed darkly.

“They already thought that when we arrived and your scent was all over me,” said Ben. “That the little peasant omega is trying to declare the alpha king as her territory.”

Rey blushed even deeper. Ben put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“But I’m not,” said Rey.

“Aren’t you?” said Ben with a chuckle. “You’ll probably go into heat any day now. It’s only natural that you try to scent the alpha who will breed you.”

“You should let go,” said Rey. “They will think we’re doing something embarrassing.”

“What’s embarrassing about it?” said Ben. “You should establish yourself as the head omega at this court. You will be my queen soon. Of course the other omegas are jealous of you. And the alphas are simply frustrated by how good you smell.”

She fiddled with his collar thoughtfully. “And what would be the best way to put my scent on you?”

The king’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Pretty much what you’ve been doing,” said Ben. “Rubbing close to me . . . kissing me . . . But if you want to make a statement you could repeat what you did by the carriage.”

Rey’s eyes widened. Could he possibly mean . . .

“You want me to do _that_ right here?” Rey asked incredulously.

Ben glanced down at her with that same lustful expression that he given her when she scented him behind the carriage. Rey realized that he was serious.

“If you do that, then your pheromones will be on me for days even after I bathe,” said Ben. “Nobody will be able to be in my presence without smelling you.”

Rey shivered with delight, before stopping to wonder at herself. Why was she so eager to lay her claim on the king? He was the one who had taken her away from her home before she even had wanted to get married. Was it because she was off her suppressants, and it was her natural urge to secure a mate? Or was something else going on?

Before she could overthink too much, she buried her face in the king’s shoulder. Ben’s eyes glittered in anticipation when he realized that she was actually going to do it. Rey shifted her skirts and widened her thighs in his lap. Her embarrassed squeals were muffled in his shoulder as he felt the first hot spurts against his thigh. Ben released an amorous sigh and stroked her back in encouragement.

“My sweet little omega,” he said. “Telling everyone who her alpha is.”

She quickly soaked through her underclothes and the king’s trousers. The courtiers openly stared now in a mixture of awe and fascination.

_'I have to admire her determination . . . I guess we should give her a chance.'_

_'The king seems quite pleased, so that is what matters.'_

_'She smells so eager. I hope they make some little heirs soon.'_

“I can sense that you have gained some approval,” said Ben with a chuckle.

“I really have to go,” said Rey. “I can’t stop . . .”

“Empty yourself, my omega,” said Ben. “It’s not good to hold it in.”

Rey exhaled as she continued to drench the alpha’s leg.

“So lovely,” said Ben. “I knew I had to have you the moment I first saw you in the market a few years ago.”

“You had seen me before?” said Rey.

“Yes,” said Ben. “I was passing though your village and saw you at the vegetable stand. I simply knew you were the one. I sent a message to your guardian that I would collect you when you came of age.”

“Unkar didn’t tell me,” said Rey. “Not that I’m surprised he didn’t.”

Ben fiddled with her hair.

“Everyone is watching us,” said Ben.

Rey buried her face even deeper in the crook of Ben’s shoulder. Her hot piss trickled down Ben’s trouser leg and some dribbled on the stone floor.

“When will you claim me?” said Rey.

“After the wedding ceremony,” said Ben. “Which will be next week. Wouldn’t it be so romantic if you would go into heat on our wedding day?”

Rey fidgeted against the wet fabric. She wasn’t sure how romantic that would be. She hoped she would be well out of view of the rest of the court when her heat finally came on.

Ben looked down at the wet trail at the foot of the throne.

“Did that feel good?” he asked.

Rey nodded bashfully. It had felt good. Ben grasped her hand and kissed it.

“You can relax around your alpha,” he said. “I will take good care of you.”

Rey nuzzled against his neck. It felt so good to be close to him.

* * *

Rey’s bold entrance at court had made her quite popular. The next morning she had over a dozen invitations for tea with various high-ranking ladies. She picked a few at random and put on a new velvet dress. The fabric was a rich turquoise with gold trimming. The king had supplied her with a new wardrobe in the latest fashion at court. However, Rey did notice that the neckline of her dresses were cut much lower than what most of the other women wore, so her alpha had likely also accounted for his own tastes.

After spending an afternoon stuffing herself with small cakes and listening to different versions of the same rumors, she boredly shuffled around the the endless corridors of the palace. She had been excited to explore her new home and wasn’t sure why she felt so restless now. Rey worried that it had to do with her heat coming on.

She had been on suppressants since she reached puberty and had never experienced a full heat. She wasn’t sure what to expect. The only thing she knew was from observing the omegas she grew up around in the village. They were usually married off quickly and locked themselves indoors with their mates when they went in heat.

Rey could not stop thinking about the way Ben and rubbed himself against her when she had been bent over the back of the carriage. And then he had touched her between her legs. Her pulse quickened at the memory. Rey wondered if the king would take her maidenhood soon. Perhaps he would wait until after the wedding. Rey wasn’t sure how long she could bear the anticipation. She felt unsure if her desire for Ben was her initial interest in him growing stronger or her heat coming on. She wasn’t even sure if there was a difference in this scenario.

Lost in thought, she stumbled into a man dressed in a black tunic and a long cape. Rey gasped in surprise. It was the king. Her alpha. Rey met his gaze. His eyes were hungry.

“You look lost, Rey,” said the king, gently grasping her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“I am now that you’re here,” she said, the words escaping her lips before she could dwell on them.

Ben’s pale face flushed. Those words had greatly affected him, and he seemed momentarily speechless.

“I-I mean,” Rey stammered.

“What did you mean, my sweet omega?” asked Ben, his voice barely a whisper.

“I have enjoyed meeting everyone here, but I feel bored now,” Rey said.

“Well, I was about to go to the library,” said Ben. “You are free to accompany me.”

He offered his gloved hand to her, and she lightly grasped it.

“You look very pretty in that dress,” said Ben.

“Thank you, your majesty,” said Rey.  
  
“Ben will do, my sweet,” he said.

Rey nodded. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed people watching them and whispering.

Ben chuckled.

“I think they’ve placed bets on how many more days before we have bonded,” said Ben. “Unfortunately, your state will naturally garner more attention since you are my omega. Hopefully I can make it up to you.”

“Why are they betting?” said Rey. “They should just guess the wedding date.”

Ben smiled as if she had said something rather amusing but neutralized his expression when he realized her confusion was genuine.

“It’s hard to hide your feelings when you smell like that,” said Ben.

He pressed his face to her neck and inhaled.

“It’s so intoxicating,” said Ben.

“Is it my heat?” said Rey.

“It’s hard to predict that,” said Ben. “It is probably still a few days away.”

“Then what do I smell like?” said Rey. “Why don’t they think I can wait until the wedding?”

“You smell like a sweet little omega in love who is ready to be bedded and bred,” said Ben, eyeing her fondly.

Her chest tightened at the soft expression in his eyes. 

“Love?” said Rey, the word feeling foreign on her tongue.

“Mmm-hmm,” said Ben, guiding her into the wide doorway of the library.

“That can’t be,” said Rey. “I-I do like you, but we just met the other day.”

“Well, your body says otherwise, my precious one,” said Ben. “Perhaps it knows your feelings more than you.”

“And everyone can smell it?” said Rey, feeling self-conscious.

“It’s nothing to feel ashamed of,” said Ben. “It’s quite endearing. I suspect I have a similar scent, but omegas’ pheromones tend to overpower their alphas’, especially after you scented me so nicely in the great hall. So at the moment, your scent is the most interesting conversation topic at court.”

Rey leaned closer to Ben, and she understood what he meant. His typical alpha scent had a much sweeter undertone. It made her feel dizzy with desire, and she turned her head away.

“I just have a lot of feelings right now that I don’t understand,” said Rey.

“Perhaps we can find a book for you that will help,” said Ben.

He pulled out a chair at a long wooden table and gestured for her to sit before pulling a thick volume from one of the tall shelves of books. He handed it to her. The book was called the _Life and Reproductive Cycle of Omegas_. Rey took it appreciatively and started to read. Unkar had never given her any books like this, and the only omegas she had known were neighbors who she felt too shy to ask about such personal topics.

Ben took a book for himself and sat across from her. They spent the rest of the afternoon reading in silence. His quiet presence felt comforting to her, and Rey wondered if what he said about her scent had been right. Perhaps she was in love with the king. 


	3. Her alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizes how strong her connection to the king has become when she feels compelled to scent his chambers.

Rey glanced curiously through the king’s purchase ledger. Ben watched her study the scrolls on the floor from his vantage point at desk.

“Unkar ended up making a profit on me after all,” said Rey.

“What do you mean?” said Ben.

“The settlement I grew up in was even poorer in the village where I had lived with Unkar,” said Rey. “It wasn’t uncommon for parents to sell off extra omega children.”

Ben grimaced. “Such things are illegal in this land.”

“Such things happen everyday in the furthest corners of this kingdom,” said Rey. “And my parents already had two omegas. When I was five, Unkar passed through selling goods, and my parents sold me to him.”

“I’m sorry,” said Ben.

“It could of been worse,” Rey shrugged. “Unkar was never kind to me, but he was never cruel either. He put me to work keeping inventory for his goods and tending his stalls, but at least he never hurt me. I’ve heard stories about horrible things happening to sold omegas.”

“Do you hate them?” asked Ben. “Your parents?”

“I don’t know,” said Rey. “They’re dead now. I went back to the settlement a few years ago, and a farmer showed me the patch of land where they were buried. I cried that day, but I never cried about them anymore after that.”

“Rey,” said Ben. “You might have been nothing to them, but you’re everything to me.”

Rey met the king’s intense gaze. She swallowed.

“I want you to help me rule this kingdom,” said Ben. “Together.”

Rey nodded. She put down the scroll and picked up the other book she had been reading. She was continuing to learn about the natural ways omegas reacted to their mates. She looked at Ben and hoped her blush was not too obvious. 

* * *

Rey had been heading back towards her quarters after dinner that evening, when another new facet of her omega mind came to light. She saw a maid carrying fresh sheets into the king’s quarters, and her stomach twisted in a sudden fit of jealousy. Logically, she knew that the maid was just doing her job, but in the instinctive part of her brain, she saw another omega touching her alpha’s belongings.

Rey waited for the maid to leave again before entering the king’s chamber with the key he had given her. The nagging feeling in her chest told her it was of the utmost importance that she leave her scent all over her alpha’s space.

She loosened her gown, and stepped out in her undergarments. Rey cautiously looked to the door, before she stripped naked and slid under the sheets in the king’s bed. She rolled around the large mattress, and the cool fabric felt refreshing against her warm skin. Rey nestled against his pillow and pondered how else she could leave her scent in the room. She bit her lip when the solution came to mind.

Rey stepped out of the bed and pulled the golden chamber pot from underneath it. The next time the maid changed the chamber pot, she would smell Rey’s scent and would be reminded that the king belonged to Rey. She felt a rush of glee at the thought.

Rey squatted down and pissed steadily into the chamber pot.

The door creaked open. Rey looked up in surprise. Ben walked in.

Rey’s exposed chest flushed with embarrassment, but she still continued to fill the pot. Ben eyed her body with intense interest but did not seem overly surprised at her presence in his quarters, nor did he seem particularly bothered by her current state of undress as she relieved herself in his chamber pot.

“I thought I smelled something sweet,” said Ben.

“I’m sorry,” said Rey, worried she had gone too far. “Should I go?”

“Not on my account,” said Ben. “I am happy to see you here.”

“I-I felt really tired and your room was closer than mine was,” Rey tired to make up an excuse.

Ben’s lip twitched with amusement. Rey’s quarters were only a few steps away from his.

“You are always welcome here,” said Ben.

Ben picked up her clothes from the floor and sniffed them before neatly folding them. Rey shook away the last droplets before pushing the chamber pot back under the bed.

“You can lay down and rest,” said Ben. “But I hope you don’t mind if I get comfortable.”

Rey’s throat felt dry. Her alpha was asking her if he could get comfortable in his own chambers?

“O-of course, your majest- I mean Ben!” said Rey.

He smiled and removed his cape. Rey felt her heart flutter as he placed it next to her gown on his dressing table. She rolled back underneath the white bed sheet and laid on her side with her back to the king. She felt embarrassed that she was already laying naked in the king’s bed before they were married, but she decided to rest her eyes since she was already there. That soothing feeling of being in her alpha’s presence was coming back to her now, and she felt herself drift to sleep.

* * *

Rey did not stir awake until it was deep into the night. She felt his warm chest under her cheek and one of his strong arms wrapped around her waist. The king was also naked, and she had been laying with him all night. Rey was sure the court gossips would assume that the king had spent the night mounting her.

She looked up at Ben. His eyes opened as if he had woken up at her volition.

“Everything alright?” he asked.

“Bite my bond gland, Ben,” Rey pleaded urgently.

“Hmm?” said Ben sleepily.

“Then they’ll stop speculating about it,” said Rey. “Then we can just do it, and they’ll stop constantly staring at me.”

“Aww, Rey,” said Ben, stroking her hair. “I will tell them to stop talking about you if it bothers you so much. But you don’t have to feel embarrassed about it. This is all normal and natural.”

“They’ll keep talking about it regardless,” said Rey, a tear running down her cheek.

“Shh,” said Ben, wiping the tear away. “You can go back to your room if you feel uncomfortable.”

“But I don’t feel uncomfortable,” said Rey. “In fact, I only feel comfortable when I am around you these days.”

“Yes, I feel it too,” said Ben. “Our bond has already formed even though I haven’t bitten you yet. It’s rare but not unheard of.”

“I feel like I am going out of my mind,” said Rey. “I feel furious when another omega gets within ten feet of you.”

“And I want to slit the throat of every alpha that looks at you,” said Ben.

Rey nuzzled against him and pressed kisses up and down his neck. Ben closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft caresses.

“My sweet omega,” said Ben. “I love you.”

“You say you love me,” said Rey. “But why won’t you bite me?”

“There is no rush,” said Ben. “I won’t do it for the sake of just getting it over with.”

“You’re torturing me,” said Rey.

“The wedding is next week” said Ben with smile.

“I can’t bear it,” said Rey, gazing at him imploringly.

“I only said I won’t bond with you yet,” said Ben. “But if there is something else I can do to make you feel better . . .”

Rey kissed him and guided his hand between her legs. 


End file.
